1,2,3 Je suis fou de toi!
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: " C'est un jeu dangereux où le premier qui tombe amoureux à perdu." Depuis son enfance Naruto est obsédé par une voix qui chantait avec lui une certaine comptine. Maintenant adolescent, Naruto cherche encore le propriétaire de cette voix qui a marquer ton enfance et pendant ce temps, il entretient une relation à double tranchant avec Sasuke le dragueur invétéré du lycée.


_Rating: K+_

 _Paring: NaruSasu_

 _Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de NARUTO sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Le Blabla d'Alice: Howdy my little friends! Votre rentrée c'est bien passée? Oui je sais, je suis censée terminer l'épilogue de " Tomber amoureux d'un sourire " mais que voulez-vous, cette fiction me trônait dans la tête, j'avais déjà fait des dizaines de brouillons et, en une soirée, il ne restait plus qu'à la publier. Je n'ai pas pu résister! ^^_

 _Parlons maintenant de cette fiction. J'ai eu l'idée en entendant mes cousins chanter une comptine et de fil en aiguille, après au moins 5 réécriture cette fiction était née! *^* Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi pour la fin, je la trouve précipitée, pas vraiment en accord avec le caractère que j'ai donnée à Sasuke et un poil trop niaise... Alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela me sera toujours très utile! :)_

* * *

 _« - 1,2,3 nous irons au bois. 4,5,6 cueillir des cerises. 7,8,9 dans mon panier neuf. 10,11,12 elles seront toutes rouges ! »_

 _Lorsque j'étais petit, j'aimais beaucoup cette comptine. Je la chantais toujours dans mon endroit secret. Sous un gros cerisier près d'une rivière. Étrangement, à chaque fois que cette chanson passait la barrière de mes lèvres, une autre voix me répondait,_

 _« - 13, 14 quel jolie rouge-gorge ! »_

 _C'était une voix rieuse, un peu mélancolique si on l'écoutait bien. Je n'ai jamais su d'où elle venait car à chaque fois que je voulais engager la conversation personne ne me répondait. J'en avais donc conclu rapidement, avec mon esprit d'enfant, que la personne à qui appartenait cette voix, partait une fois la chanson terminée. À cette époque, je désirais vraiment savoir qui était la personne qui se cachait derrière cette voix si mélodieuse, mais les années sont passées et je n'ai plus le temps pour : « La chasse à la voix » comme je disais étant enfant._

Maintenant je vis une banale vie de lycéen de seconde années* dans le lycée de mon village natale appelé « Konoha Hight School ». J'ai des amis géniaux, une famille aimante, la popularité, le succès et même la côte auprès des filles les plus convoitées. Je vis la vie que beaucoup rêve de vivre et pourtant, même si cela paraît déjà suffisant, j'ai le sentiment douloureux qu'il me manque quelque chose… Je sais que c'est égoïste de désirer plus alors que j'ai déjà tant... Mais si seulement… Je donnerais ma popularité et mon succès à tous ceux qui le désirent si je le pouvais. Si je le pouvais en échange d'une seule et unique chose, même si cela parait absurde !

 _\- Son nom..._

Je sais que c'est étrange et un peut tiré par les cheveux. Après tout, le seul souvenir que j'ai de cette personne est sa voix… Mais cette voix a tant fait pour moi par le passé...

Le souvenir le plus marquant que j'ai pour illustrer mes propos, remonte à l'époque où j'avais 8 ans. Je m'étais disputé violemment avec Sakura, ma meilleure amie, et je pleurais sous le plus majestueux cerisier du village.

* * *

\- _Sakura-chan doit me détester ! Avais-je murmuré en sanglotant._

C'est alors que la voix que j'avais tant l'habitude d'entendre quand je chantais s'éleva dans l'air.

\- _1,2,3 nous irons au bois. 4,5,6 cueillir des cerises. 7,8,9 dans mon panier neuf. 10,11,12 elles seront toutes rouges !_

J'avais relevé la tête à l'entente de cette voix si familière et sans même que je puisse le remarquer, mes larmes avaient cessées de couler. Sa voix, rien que ça… M'avait consolé plus que n'importe quoi!

\- _Ton nom… Dis-moi ton nom !_

À ce moment-là plus aucun bruit… La voix était-elle partie ? Je n'en savais rien ! Mais je voulais savoir qui elle était, à qui cette voix si chaleureuse et qui faisait battre mon cœur appartenait. Alors même si je criais peut-être dans le vide, et bien, je criais quand même !

\- _Parles-moi !_

Aucune réponse…

\- _S'il te plait répond-moi ! Pourquoi tu te caches comme ça ?! Pourquoi tu chantes avec moi si c'est pour partir après ?! Je veux te parler, je veux te voir ! Alors montre-toi s'il te plait !_

Aucun bruit ne me parvenait… Était-elle déjà partie?

\- _1,2,3 et l'oiseau se noie!_

Elle m'avait répondue… Puis plus rien, elle était partie…

 ** _Et je n'ai plus jamais entendu cette voix depuis._**

* * *

Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas oublié. Cette comptine chantée par sa voix réconfortante me hante... Je veux savoir ! Je veux tant savoir à qui elle appartient! Pourquoi la personne ne c'est-elle jamais montrée? pourquoi chantait-elle ? Où est-elle aujourd'hui ? Tant de questions dont je n'aurais sans doute jamais les réponses…

Alors vous voyez, même si c'est un rêve erroné, je donnerais tout pour le voir se réaliser!

\- Alors blondinet, on rêve ?

\- Dégage Uchiwa ! Je suis pas d'humeur.

En fait, il est nécessaire que je sois honnête. Ma vie n'est pas "parfaite". Elle pourrait l'être, exactement comme tous le monde le pense, mais une seule ombre gâche le tableau! Cette ombre porte le doux nom de _Uchiwa Sasuke_!

Il est le seul mec de cette école à avoir le culot de me concurrencer niveau popularité. Il a autant de succès que moi, si ce n'est plus, et cela s'applique aussi bien aux filles qu'aux garçons. Personne ne sais vraiment si il est Gay, Bi ou Hétéro mais, en revanche, tout le monde sais qu'il baise n'importe qui, n'importe où, tant que ça peut lui rapporter quelque chose. Une pute en somme...

Pourquoi je le déteste ? Je dirais principalement que c'est parce que cet enfoiré me prend toujours de haut avec son stupide air arrogant et insensible, qu'il ne me reconnaît jamais à ma juste valeur, qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me voler mes conquêtes et qu'enfin, et ça c'est le pire du pire: QUE CE CONNARD À LA MÊME VOIX QUE LE GARÇONS DE MES SOUVENIRS!

Non, non, non, je vous vois déjà venir avec vos sourires niais et baveux, CE N'EST PAS LUI ! Il est hors de question que cette pute d'Uchiwa soit le garçon qui possède la voix dont je suis tombé amoureux durant mon enfance ! _–Oui, j'étais amoureux d'une voix ! Vous avez un problème avec ça? Alors le bureau des réclamations c'est la 3ème porte à gauche !-_

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je le déteste et lui prend un malin plaisir à me faire chier ! Mais attendez, attendez, le meilleur est encore à venir et je suis sûr que ça, ça va vous plaire!

\- Dommage, je suis plutôt d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui…

\- Oui et bien, pas moi ! Alors va te trouver un plan cul de dernière minute et dégage !

 **Nous sommes sex-friends…**

\- Ah bon, tu ne veux pas ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier pas vrais ? Un truc du genre… « Ah oui Sasuke ! Plus fort ! »

Comment en suis-je arriver à devenir le sex-friends de la petite pute officielle du lycée ? Ne me demandez pas, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, d'un brun plus que tentateur et aguicheur puis plus rien! Seulement un putain de désire et de plaisir dévastateur et addictif... Mais pour plaider ma défense, je tiens à vous rappelez que ce mec, qui ma piégé dans ses filets, est capable de faire passer du côté gay le plus endurcit des Hétéro! Un sourire en coin dont lui seul a le secret, un déhanchement envouteur, quelques paroles salaces et HOP vous êtes à lui ! Vous n'y pouvez rien. Il vous rend faible, vulnérable et complètement accrocs !

\- Tu te souviens des règles ? Dit-il en entourant mon cou de ses bras.

\- Ne jamais tomber amoureux.

\- _Il susurra à mon oreille._ Parfait.

Mais Sasuke ne couche avec vous qu'à une seule condition. N'attendez rien de lui ! Pas d'amour, pas d'attention, pas de traitement de faveurs. Juste du sexe violent, bestial et addictif !

Alors comme tous les autres, et ce depuis un an, je joue à un jeu dangereux avec celui à qui il ne faut pas faire confiance. On se chauffent, se touchent, couchent ensemble et s'embrassent fougueusement mais cela n'ira jamais plus loin! C'est un jeu dangereux où le premier qui tombe amoureux a perdu. C'est à celui qui craquera le premier et il est hors de question que je perde face à lui ! Mais tous ceux qui ont joués à ce jeu vous le diront: On ne peut pas ne pas tomber amoureux de ce type! Un coup il se la joue petite trainée avec son attitude bourrée assurance et l'instant d'après il devient faible et vous donne l'impression de n'avoir que vous. Il vous rend fou, vous séduit, vous tue à petit feu. Il est impossible de gagner face à lui car, rien que quand il vous prend dans ses bras, il a déjà toutes les cartes en main pour vous détruire.

Alors oui, comme tous ceux qui ont essayé avant moi, je suis déterminé à ne pas perdre ! Mais encore une fois, comme tous ceux avant moi, je sais que j'ai déjà perdu. Je suis aveuglement et irrémédiablement, fou amoureux de lui !

 _Et cet amour est douloureux, car je sais d'avance qu'il est voué à l'échec…_

* * *

Une fois son petit moment d'amusement terminer et ses désires calmés, Sasuke quitte la pièce. Encore une fois, malheureusement pour lui, je ne lui céderais pas ! Je ne lui dirais pas que je l'aime et que je le veux tout à moi ! Et ce même si c'est un choix qui doit être fatale à mon cœur.

Je me retrouve alors seul, assied sur une table d'une salle de classe vide et silencieuse où je me m'est comme toujours à chanter tristement pour moi-même.

\- 1,2,3 je suis fou de toi. 4,5,6 mais toi tu t'en fiche. 7,8,9 dans mon lit je pleurs, 10,11,12 mes yeux sont tous rouges.

Triste parodie de la comptine de mon enfance que j'ai inventée lors de mes nombreux moments de solitudes…

\- 13,14 quel jolie rouge-gorge!

Je relève la tête subitement pour fixer le vide face à moi. Cette voix c'était celle de... Sasuke ? Non, elle était beaucoup trop aigu… Mais alors…

 _« Dis-moi ton nom ! »_

Je me lève précipitamment avant de me jeter dans le couloir en courant. La personne à qui appartient cette voix doit forcément être là ! Elle n'a pas pu s'enfuir à nouveau !

Pourtant, quand j'arrive dans le couloir il n'y a personne. Juste Sasuke adossé contre un mur avec son casque sur les oreilles. C'est impossible qu'il m'ait entendu chanter. Alors ce n'est pas lui qui m'a répondu… Mais peut-être a-t-il vu le garçon à qui appartenait cette voix !

\- Hé bah, je te manque déjà blondinet ?

\- La ferme sale dragueur ! T'as pas vu quelqu'un passée à l'instant ?

\- … Non. Pourquoi ?

Il a l'air étrangement mal à l'aise… Bizarre. Lui qui a tant d'assurance d'habitude.

\- Pour rien, laisse tomber.

\- … On rentre ?

\- Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? C'est nouveau ça…

\- Prends pas la grosse tête blondin ! C'est un servie spéciale !... T'as pas l'air dans ton état normal aujourd'hui…

Il veut… me faire plaisir ?

 _Je suis incapable de répondre…_

\- Laisse tomber. Oublier ce que j'ai dit ! Souffle t-il en partant visiblement vexé.

\- Non attend ! _Je le rattrape par la manche précipitamment._

Il se retourne vers moi légèrement surprit. C'est vrai qu'agir de manière si… incontrôlé n'est pas habituel chez moi.

\- Je… veux bien rentrer avec toi…

Tant pis pour la « chasse à la voix ». Rentrer avec Sasuke m'intéresse plus à l'heure actuelle…

* * *

Finalement, je m'étais excité pour rien. Sasuke n'a pas dit un seul mot de tout le trajet, trop plongé dans sa musique. Mais étrangement, pour la première fois, il tenait ma main dans la sienne… avec une force surprenante. Comme si quelque chose le tracassé.

* * *

Le lendemain je suis arrivé au lycée avec une tête à faire peur… Faut dire qu'une nuit blanche, c'est pas le top… Sakura n'a d'ailleurs pas manqué de me le faire remarquer.

\- Hé bah Naru, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Sasuke t'a épuisé ou quoi ?

\- Haha très drôle Saku ! Non on a rien fait, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

\- Oh mais je ne demande rien… _Dit-elle rieuse._ Alors c'est encore cette histoire de voix qui t'as empêché de trouver le sommeil ?

Je fais un bref oui de la tête alors que nous commençons à marcher vers le bâtiment principal.

\- Tu sais Naru, tu devrais arrêter de chercher quelque chose que tu ne trouveras jamais…

\- Je l'ai entendu… _Répondis-je en m'arrêtant._

\- Hein ?

\- La voix… Je l'ai entendu hier dans la salle de musique. Juste après le départ de Sasuke… Je chantais ma chanson quand… La voix m'a répondu…

\- Et alors, c'était la voix de qui ?! _Demanda-t-elle soudain très intéressée._

Faut dire que ça fait un moment que je traine cette histoire et que je lui en parle constamment.

\- Je sais pas… Quand j'ai couru dans le couloir pour prendre la personne sur le fait, il n'y avait que Sasuke… Quand je lui est demandé si il avait vu quelqu'un, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait vu personne…

\- Mais alors la voix c'est Sasuke... _Souffla-t-elle comme une évidence en me regardant dans les yeux._

\- Non ! Dis-je en m'arrêtant subitement. Elle était beaucoup trop aiguë !

\- … Alors comment tu expliques que seul Sasuke était dans le couloir ?...

Je suis incapable de répondre… Décidément c'est ma spécialité ces dernier temps !

\- J'en sais rien ! Mais ce n'est pas lui ! Ça ne peut pas être lui ! _Répondis-je en m'emportant._

Et sur ces mots je parti énerver contre moi-même….

J'ignore pourquoi je nie encore la vérité, car au fond de moi, je la connait très bien. Je sais parfaitement que la voix qui a hantée mon enfance est celle de Sasuke. Je le sais mais je ne veux pas l'accepter… Je ne peux pas imaginer n'avoir aimé que lui de toute ma vie! Pour nous deux aujourd'hui, être ensemble est une chose impossible. Alors… Si cette voix n'est pas à Sasuke, si je parviens à trouver la personne cachée dernière cette voix... Alors un de mes deux amour à peut-être une chance d'être réciproque !...

 _ **Si ce n'est pas Sasuke…**_

* * *

\- Hey blondinet !

\- Hm ?

Couché sur le dos, dans l'herbe, derrière le lycée, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, je sens deux mains se poser sur mon visage et m'obstruer la vue.

\- Sasuk- ?

\- Chut... _Dit-il en posant un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres._

Docilement je garde mes lèvres close, prenant simplement sa main droite dans la mienne. Il se laisse faire et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça étrange... Rare sont les moments où Sasuke montre un signe de tendresse à mon égard. Cela ne fait pas partie du jeu. Alors il m'est facile de deviner que quelque chose le perturbe…

\- Ça ne va pas ?... _Je demande doucement._

\- … … …

Un long silence prend place entre nous entrecoupé par le bruit des feuilles au vent. Sasuke ne dit rien, serrant juste ma main plus fort dans la sienne et gardant fermement sa main gauche sur mes yeux pour m'empêcher toute vue sur lui.

\- 1,2,3 nous irons au bois. 4,5,6 cueillir des cerises. 7,8,9 dans mon panier neuf… 10,11,12 elles seront toutes rouges !

Je sentis une perle d'eau salée tomber sur ma joue et doucement, Sasuke lâcha ma main avant de laisser mes yeux percevoir la lumière… Il pleurait… Pour la première fois de ma vie et ce depuis 13 ans que je le connais, je vois Sasuke Uchiwa pleurer… De fines et presque invisibles larmes…

\- Naruto… Je suis désolé…

Je me relève d'un bon sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou faire. Je n'avais jamais imaginé la possibilité que la voix puisse réellement appartenair à Sasuke... Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit la parole. Restant droit face à moi avec la stature et la dignité propres des Uchiwa. _-Même si parler de dignité est un peut hors-sujet au vue des activités auquel il s'adonne au lycée-_ Malgré tout, son regard est fuyant comme si il risquait à tout moment de regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Je suis désolé Naruto ! _Dit-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure._ Je voulais te le dire ! Mais… On n'a jamais été proche !... Même gamins ont se disputaient tout le temps !... Alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi … Je savais pas comment te le dire !... J'avais peur que tu me rejettes alors j'ai gardé le secret… Pardon !

\- Je t'aime !

Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça ? Ne me le demander pas, j'ai sais rien ! Peut-être que cette révélation, les larmes à peine visibles de Sasuke, sa voix mal-assurée, tout ça m'a rendu fou et que j'ai perdu les pédales... Peut-être même que je rêve complètement ! Non… Ces bras qui m'entoure avec force et ce rire au air de soulagement qui sonne à mes oreilles me prouve que ce n'est pas un rêve !

\- Tu es vraiment bête…

Doucement Sasuke essuie ses larmes et ceci fait, il me fait son fameux sourire en coin dévastateur.

Et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rappelle notre parie. .. J'ai… Perdu… La peur s'empare de moi. Et si Sasuke avait tout inventé juste pour gagner ? Juste pour mieux m'humilier ?! Et si…

Alors que Sasuke continu à rire à s'en tordre le ventre, moi j'ai l'impression qu'un immense fossé viens de se creuser sous mes pieds. Je n'ai plus qu'à disparaître maintenant! Maintenant qu'il sait que je l'aime, il va me détruire ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

Seulement, doucement, dans mon océan d'inquiétude j'entends les rires de Sasuke s'estompés. Son calme revenu il me fixe de ces orbes noirs avec un sourire que je ne lui connais pas…

\- Non… Finalement c'est moi qui suis idiot. _Dit-il doucement._

\- Hein ?

Un silence de mort s'installe accompagner de mes orbes bleus en soucoupes.

\- … T'as pas compris c'est ça ?

Je fais non de la tête, trop perdu pour pouvoir formuler le moindre mot.

 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi !**_

 **THE END !**

* * *

Lexique:

*: Au Japon, les 3 classes de lycée sont nommée de la façon suivante: Première année, Seconde année et Dernière année. Naruto et Sasuke étant en Seconde années, ils sont donc à l'équivalent de la classe de 1ère chez nous, en France! ^^

* * *

 _Alice: *fière d'elle* Aaah une bonne chose de faite! * prend son PC * Bon maintenant, finissons se foutu AloCi!_

 _Sasuke: *débarque dans la chambre en pétant la porte* ALIIIIIICE!_

 _Alice: Oh non... U_U_

 _Sasuke: Je peux savoir depuis quand tu me fais endosser le rôle de mec en chaleur?!_

 _Alice: * sans même le regarder * Depuis que j'ai vu ta bouille de Uke suprême dans un doujinshi et que j'ai lu "Tentation" d'Haganemaru._

 _Sasuke: Tu as exactement 10 secondes pour changer ça ou je te chidorize!_

 _Naruto: * apparait avec des clones autour d'Alice * Désolé mon ange mais cet OS est très bien comme il est :D_

 _Sasuke: On voit que c'est pas toi qui passe pour une pute!_

 _Alice: T'as qu'a pas être aussi sexy! :p_

 _Haru: Quelqu'un aurait-il la l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il ce passe?_

 _Beyond: * Sirotant un thé à la fraise en regardant la bagarre * Sasuke assume pas d'avoir une aura de prostituée..._

 _Sasuke: JE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE!_

 _Alice: Non c'est vrai... Tu fais pas payer tes services!_

 _Sasuke: Alice je vais te...!_

 _Ciel: ALIIIICE!_

 _Alice: Oh non! U_U_

 _Ciel: * tiens le manuscrit de la fiction AloCi * C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL!_

 _Alice: Oh et puis merde vous savez quoi... * se casse avec son PC * Toi et Sasuke vous serez tout les deux Uke dans vos prochains OS respectifs!_

 _Sasuke, Ciel: Hein?! Non! ALICEEEE!_


End file.
